


Make your own decisions

by GeminiBanana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiBanana/pseuds/GeminiBanana
Summary: Alec wasn’t one who knew how to express himself. No matter how much he tried to express himself, he can never show his true feelings. The only people that could understand him without him telling them is Isabelle, his sister and Jace, his parabatai adoptive brother. And now, he is finally turning 18 this year. He was officially an adult to the shadowhunter’s and Clave’s eyes. But what he felt on his birthday was just the increase of his number. Nothing else has changed.  But all of that changed when he met a certain warlock with catlike eyes on his 18th birthday party.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec wasn’t one who knew how to express himself. No matter how much he tried to express himself, he can never show his true feelings. The only people that could understand him without him telling them is Isabelle, his sister and Jace, his parabatai adoptive brother. And now, he is finally turning 18 this year. He was officially an adult to the shadowhunter’s and Clave’s eyes. But what he felt on his birthday was just the increase of him number. Nothing else has changed. 

“You know, most people would be all happy and excited on their 18th birthday. Not the other way around.” Isabelle said as she pulled her hair back to tie it. Alec couldn’t help but release a small grunt and rolled his eyes at his sister. “I am happy.” 

“Tell that to your face.” Jace said as he twirled his stele around when he gets bored. “I just don’t see the point in dressing up right now. We are supposed to be out hunting.”

“We would if Izzy didn’t threaten to ‘accidentally’ kill us with her whip later on. I am not taking that risk.” Jace said pointing the glowing stele at the glaring girl in front of him. There was one thing that scared the boys the most was Izzy and her whip. It was like the whip was created just for her. She was one of the best girl shadowhunter in the entire world.

“You. Shut up. You guys are making it sound like what I am ‘suggesting’ we do tonight is like letting Valentine run freely with his son Sebastian around town.” Izzy glared at Jace as she wore her bright red lipstick. “It could be. Who knows?! Valentine and Sebastian might be doing just that right now and we can actually prevent it.” Alec said looking over to his sister through the mirror. 

“You do know, that if that father son duo had been doing that right now, all shadowhunters would be on alert by now and that ‘Team Good’ would be here by now.” Isabelle said with jealousy in her voice when she said ‘Team Good’. Personally she thought that team name was ridiculous and she think that it was unfair for Jocelyn and her daughter Clary to be in the team when the team was specialized to stop her ex-husband and son. The mission was just to personal for both of the two related to be in the team.  
“Come on. We better get going. I don’t want to keep Simon waiting.” Izzy said looking at herself one last time. Simon was Izzy’s new fledgling boyfriend. No one knew his past and how he turned. Izzy met him at pandemonium one night after going out with a few fairies and accidentally met him. Of course it wasn’t love at first sight but somehow Izzy was attracted to him. It took them a while before Simon finally opened up to her and decided that they should date. 

“You mean that vampire that you have been seeing? I don’t see why we have to come with you.” Alec grunted as they walked out of the institute on their way to the club. “It’s your birthday and Simon is helping me throw this for you. Not everyone gets the luxury being called an adult.” 

 

The club was crowded as usual and it didn’t take much for Isabelle, Alec and Jace to get in. I mean who doesn’t want these three hot and sexy specimen inside the club. “Izz!” A familiar shout was heard gaining the trio’s attention towards the caller. Simon was not buff but he was lean and his hair was pulled back with a t-shirt saying ‘If history repeats it’s self I am so getting a dinosaur.’ Isabelle knew all too well about his nerdy side back when he was a mundane. That was one of the things that he expressively told her when he first started dating Isabelle. 

“You think he would wear better shirt after he starts dating you. “Jace snickered. “Behave. Both of you.” Izzy nudged both of her brothers at the stomach as she put out a smile and hugged Simon. After greeting everyone, they located a free table and sat down after ordering some drinks. 

“Check out nine o’clock. Warlock.” Jace whispered over to Alec who couldn’t help but shudder at his parabatai’s breath on the back of his neck. Alec turned to meet eyes with a man who had his hair spiked up and was holding a glass of scotch in his hand. Cat like eyes grazing through the dance floor like he was in search of something. If he wasn’t trying to stand out, then he was doing and awful job at it. He wore a black dark grey stripped shirt and a purple velvet jacket with a choker around his neck making him seem more cat like. 

“He doesn’t seem to be wearing any glamour.” Alec breathed out feeling Jace breath closer to him. It was no secret that Alec had a crush on Jace since like forever, well except for his crush. Jace was too oblivious to think that such a thing about his parabatai, who he considered as a brother. 

“STOP IT! We are not looking out for demons tonight. We are supposed to be celebrating your birthday Alec.” Isabelle glared at them for a while and turned back her attention towards Simon who was lost in thought. 

Jace sighed and turned once again towards the Warlock that they had spotted hoping for some action when his eyes caught on a red haired girl walking in and settling on the seat beside the warlock. It was clear to him that the girl was a shadowhunter with Marks covering her body. She wore a simple light green blouse and blue jeans with brown leather jacket. The cat like warlock smiled instantly and moved over slightly to give her more room to sit. 

“So much for it being a rogue warlock. I don’t know what I am supposed to do here.” Alec whined as buried his face in his hands. “I think I’ve seen her before.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and looked over to the couple once again. By then, the warlock and shadowhunter was already making their way towards them. He was not one to get nervous over something but after looking at the warlocks gaze at him, he couldn’t help but feel his heart beat faster. 

“Why are they coming here?” Jace whispered almost as nervous as Alec was. Even if they were nervous, they maintained their posture and looked away to see Simon and Isabelle animatedly talking to each other. “How would you even know they were coming here, just because they were heading our way doesn’t mean they are coming over.” Alec said trying to think of a more rational explanation as to why the couple strode towards their direction. 

“Or maybe its because we want to see you guys.” A silk like voice answered startling everyone at the table turning their attention towards the owner of voice. “Simon.” The red haired girl finally spoke not leaving her eyes on Simon, like she was hoping that he was real and it’s not a dream. 

“Clary.” Simon stood up nervously as he wiped his hands on his jeans. “W-what are you doing here? I thought you said you were moving to –“Simon shifted around a bit and trying hard not to make contact with the girl.  
You could say that Isabelle wasn’t all to please that she didn’t know who the girl was and that Simon was nervous around her. Nervous than he usual as Jace would say. 

“Simon.” Clary said again still trying to process that Simon was in front of her. Suddenly, a shadowy figure rushed over to Simon’s side and anyone with knowledge of the shadow world would have known it was another Vampire. Clary was wide eyes and shouted out for to Simon to look out and took out her seraph blade as she tackled the demon.  
The vampire was quick of course and managed to avoid Clary and run to cower behind Simon. Simon stood in between them with his eyes closed waiting for Clary to stab him but opened his eyes to meet Clary’s face. “Simon. Step away.” 

“Maureen, you’re a bit too late. Go home and tell Raphael I will not be coming home tonight.” Simon hissed under his breath and glared at the younger to leave. Hesitantly, the girl left to rely the message as Clary looked at Simon with wide eyes. 

“Clare. Put the blade down and let’s talk.” Simon sighed as he held on to Clary’s hand and pulled it softly away from his face. It’s might not kill him but he didn’t want to get sliced in any way. “I am sure I have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Isabelle could hardly contain her anger and heartbreak. She just watched her boyfriend look so lovingly at a stranger. The way she has never seen before. Clary immediately embraced Simon after disabling her blade making the vampire shock by her actions but nevertheless hugged her back. 

“Well, this is all a touchy reunion but Clarissa, I need to go get some drinks. If you need me, I’ll be at our table.” The warlock said as he pointed at their previous table and managed to send Alec a wink before leaving the crowd. “I need some air.” Izzy said as she let herself pass through the crowd. Jace looked over at Simon who was having an inner conflict between rushing over to Isabelle or stay and calm Clary down. Alec made a move to go to his sister but only to be pulled back by Jace. 

“I’ll talk to her. You try and talk to their friend over there and try to find out who they are and what do they want.” Alec knew full well that he wasn’t good at words. He wasn’t going to be able to cheer up Isabelle and he was too awkward with Simon to confront him about it while Clary was crying and soaking up his sister’s boyfriend’s t-shirt.

“Okay.” Alec walked over to the Warlocks direction and was greeted by cat like eyes staring at him with curiosity.

“Come, do sit Alec Lightwood.” The warlock’s silky voice was heard again as he handed over Alec a martini. “I am sure you have many questions for me to answer.” 

 

“How do you know my name?” Alec said a bit uncomfortable that the warlock had the up hand in their conversation. “That’s not what you want to know.” The warlock grinned as he snapped his fingers and let little blue flames ignite on the martini that Alec had taken from him. 

“My name is Magnus Bane. High Warlock of Brooklyn and currently working with Clarissa Fairchild or more commonly known as Clary Morgenstern.” He said grinning further in to his drink.

“You mean you’re Magnus Bane? And she is Clary? Valentine’s daughter?” Alec said glancing back at the now calmer girl who was still hugging Simon tight and had no intention to let go. She didn’t look like the type of girl who was powerful and threatening like her sister had said. “I wish you not mention the Valentine part to Clarissa or her mother. They both would cut out your head if you do so.” Magnus sighed as he leaned back at his seat eye googling not so subtly.

“How does she know Simon?” Alec said shifting a little trying to not squirm being mentally rapped by Magnus. 

“Alec, why don’t we skip that and talk about ourselves? I’ll go first. Hi, I am Magnus Bane. Care to go out for dinner with me sometime?” Magnus smiled satisfied with the look that Alec was giving him. He wasn’t disgusted but more like shocked which encouraged the warlock to continue pursing him. 

I mean why not? Magnus couldn’t help but be curious about the younger with blue eyes and raven black hair. And Magnus couldn’t help but be pleased that he was going to be working with younger soon enough, but he didn’t have to tell the younger right then and there did he?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy starts to act weird and the trio get's promoted. Magnus wants an answer.

Alec stared blankly at the wall of his room. It’s been 12 days (yes, he counted) since Magnus has asked him out. Well, of course Alec didn't manage to give the warlock an answer before he was basically got dragged out by an angry Isabelle. What surprised them was that she was also dragging her vampire boyfriend by the ear. Simon of course had said nothing and just followed her to wherever she wanted. Let’s just say that Isabelle and Simon acted like nothing happened.

 

“So let me get this straight. We are being reassigned?” Jace asked for the seventh time. They were all huddled up in Alec’s room where Izzy said that she had important news for them.

 

“Yes.” Izzy answered coolly as she played with a red ruby necklace around her neck that Simon gave to her on their second date. “And where are we being reassigned? I don’t think I want to leave New York. Church is here. I can’t just leave him.” Church the institute’s cat has been Jace main interest these days. No one can understand why, but he did.

 

“No. We are not going anywhere. They are coming here.” Alec could hear the ice in every single word that Izzy had said. She might say that she was fine but there is something off about her these past few days since the whole 18th birthday fiasco.

 

“Who are they?” Izzy smirked perked up as she let out a soulless sigh. “Team Good.”

 

Jace and Alec’s face started to harden at the mention of the team. Before they could say anything, a bunch of voices were heard outside of the room most of them were laughter.

 

"We are delighted to have you work with us jocelyn. I am very sure that my kids will be great help to you." The door to the room opened gently as jace alec and izzy was greeted by the sight of team good members. 

 

"Ah~ I knew you guys would be in here. Well, Jace anyways. Its a surprise you're still here at this hour Isabelle." It was true that it was unsual to see Izzy in Alec's room. She would mostly spend her day around Simons house or out partying with Simon but since the incident, well... let's just say they are hanging out a bit less. Alec's and Jace's eyes caught sight of two familiar figures. One with bright red hair and the latter spikey ink black hair. 

 

"There is nothing wrong with being in my brother's room." Isabelle rolled her eyes as she flipped her hair not wanting to acknowleadge the guest that was clearly unwelcomed to her. Jocelyn took the intiative to come forward and ectend her arm towards alec for a handshake. "I am Jocelyn Fray. This is my daughter Clary Fray and one of the team members of Team Good, Magnus Bane." 

 

Alec being the mature and polite man he was taught to be, shook her hand gently and felt his breath hitched as he caught Magnus staring at him. "It's nice to meet you. I am Alec and this is my sister Isabelle and my adoptive brother Jace Wayland." 

 

"As I am sure that Isabelle might have informed you already. You three are now reassigned to a new group. I rather have you in Neew York and since Jocelyn here is a good friend of mine, she is gladly welcome to move here rather than you going to Idris." 

 

"You mean we are going to be transfered to Team Good. As much as I love to hear that people are recognizing my talents, I think I should leave." Izzy said walking out of the room not sparing a glance at everyone else except for and Jace and Alec. Both of them caught the look that she was giving them. She couldn't stand being in the same room as the girl who suddenly hugged her boyfriend and worse of all was that the girl knew more about Simon than she did. She was being insecure and she didn't want Clary to know. 

 

 

"I am sorry about my daughter. It's her vampire boyfriend. She has been acting up more agressive since she met him." Jace and Alec frowned at the statement. Simon wasn't just a boyfriend to Izzy but he was always there to help them with their fights. He sucked at being a vampire but he would have been a good shadow hunter.

 

"Simon did nothing wrong." Clary spoked up shocking everyone except for Magnus. It was the first she spoke and she chose to defend Simon. "I am sorry. You know who Simon is?" Maryse stuttered obviously shocked by the sudden charisma of the small red head. "Clary, what do you mean by Simon did nothing wrong? Did you manage to track down Simon?" Jocelyn asked still trying to process the whole information.

 

"May I give light to this conversation?" Alec caught the glimpse of his mother eye rolling Magnus before nodding her head. "Well, biscuit here asked me to track down her long lost best friend that she had to leave behind so suddenly because of Valentine and Sebastion. Tragic story for another day but as I was saying, we managed to track down his family who moved somewhere exculded and let's just say things didn't go so well." Magnus said as he snapped his fingers towards the bar that Jace had set up for Alec's birthday persent. "You don't mind if I use your bar right? My place is still.... under construction." 

 

He looked over at Alec after choosing his words carefully. Alec looked at Magnus weirdly but nodded his head anyways. It wasn't like he would mind. He rarely use the bar anyways. "Under construction is an understatement." Jocelyn joked as she shook her head at the eager Magnus admiring the Bar from a distance. The high warlock hasn't have his fix of drink for a few days since they have been busy moving from Idris to New York.

 

"I think the kids should get to know each other. They are going to be working together from now on and I need to talk to you Jocelyn." Marsye said giving her one of her I need to talk to you alone kind of face. Magnus just rolled his eyes and waved Jocelyn off telling her that she could leave him here. "I don't know why I need to be excluded. I mean I am 700 years old." The warlock whined as he strutted over to the bar admiring the collection of alcohol set up. 

 

"You're not even 500 years old Magnus. You can't be 700." Clary finally spoke up as she tagged along with Magnus just because Isabelle was glaring her to bits if she stood where she was any longer. "How would you know? Are you immortal dear?" Magnus scoffed as he turned his head towards the trio siblings at the other corner of the room. Afte seeing jocelyn and maryse leaving the room, Isabelle slid in undetected by their mothers. 

 

"So..." Jace spoke up when an thick and awkward tension wrapping around them. It was strange sight if you asked Jace, Izzy was having a staring contest with Clary and Magnus seems to be staring at the Alec while he mix his drink and Alec is being plain old Alec looking sitting down at the couch in his room and playing with his fingers when he doesn't know what to do or when he is nervous.

 

"Tell me. I want to hear it from you." Izzy suddenly spoke up ending their contest making Clary blinked a while to get rid of her the dryness of her eyes. "What do you want to hear about?" Clary asked freign innocence as she shifted closer to Magnus. "Come on, biscuit. Just tell her what she wants to hear." 

 

"Fine. I am not in love with Simon like how you think I am if that's what you're thinking." She said rolling her eyes as she twirled around her stele. Jace and Alec let out a soft scoff making Isabelle. 

 

"What do you mean by how I think you are? Is there any other way to love someone." Izzy said venomously. Alec sighed and stood up and held her sister back from doing anything stupid. "Yes, there is. I love Simon just as I love Magnus. They are very dear to me." Clary said with a quiet voice. Now it was Alec's turn to raise an eyebrow at Magnus who just shrugged to tired to be involved in teenage young love. 

 

Before Izzy could say another retort, her cellphone rang flashing Simon's ID as the caller. "Look who it is." Sarcasm dripping in the words making Clary face changed a little. 

 

"What do you want Simon?" Izzy asked as she put him on speaker for Clary to hear. "Is Clary there?"Simon voice was fading in and out but she could care less at the moment. 

 

"What?! If you--" 

 

"Isabelle!" Simon shouted her name making her flinch a little. Simon rarely called her by her real name. "I am just going to assume that Clary and with any luck Jocelyn and Magnus is there as well." 

 

"I am here Simon but Mom went out."Clary spoke up knowing full well that Simon was angry. 

 

"I called Luke and Maia. We need help.... I-- Shit!"Grunts and screams were heard in the background making everyone anxious in the room. "Magnus!" Another voice called out attracting the warlock to stare at the phone. 

 

"Rafael! You-You're alive!" Magnus eyes shifted a little anxiously as he leaned closer towards the phone. "Get you butt over to the Hotel! We are under attack." Rafael said as spoke through the phone with a heavy voice. 

 

The line suddenly caught off and the bed room door sudden flew open making everyone startled seeing the pale Jocelyn. "His back!"

 

Magnus cleared his throat gaining back everyone's attention and did a lewid hand movements while chanting something while Jocelyn handed everyone their weapons. "Get ready, draw your runes in advance. Jace, Alec and Isabelle. I am assuming that you are well informed that my husband is a warewolf. Please do not kill any warewolfs and vampires. They are all our allies." 

 

"Then who are we fighting?"Alec asked looking at the bow and arrow that Jocelyn gave him. It was the one that he has been eyeing a few months ago but it cost hella expensive.

 

"Endarkens." Whispereed out Magnus after he finished succesfully opening a large blue portal. One by one everyone was going in the portal ready leaving Alec and Magnus behind. Before Alec could jump in, Magnus held him by the hand and the same cat like smile was plastered on his face. "You haven't answered my question from before Alexander." 

 

Alec's breath hitched seeing the look on Magnus's eye. "I don't think we should be talking about this when endarkens are injuring our friends." Alec breathe out as he tried to get away from Magnus's grip. 

 

"Well, then. We should finish everything and maybe then I'll get an answer from you." Alec felt something at the right side corner on his body knowing that his parabatai need him. 

 

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So like, this is my first time actually posting on A03 and I am still kind of new. I still don't know how to work this thing so please bare with me


End file.
